The control of an underwater fluid extraction well, such as a hydrocarbon extraction well, is typically managed by a subsea electronic module (SEM) housed in a subsea control module (SCM), itself mounted on a subsea “Xmas tree” located on the sea bed above the fluid extraction well. Existing SEMs contain a number of printed wiring boards or cards which perform dedicated functions, such as the operation of hydraulic directional control valves (DCVs). Communication to and from the SEM is enabled via a modem if there are copper links, or an equivalent optical modem if optical links are employed. Modern SEMs utilise Ethernet communication between the electronic cards, which requires Ethernet switches to be mounted on the circuit boards. Typically, the electronic cards are arranged in sets as a ‘bay’, with a number of bays within the SEM. Further Ethernet switches are required to enable communication between the bays. Consequently, a large number of interfaces is required between all the Ethernet components, which components typically include switch blades. These interfaces are conventionally effected by transformers. However, transformers are expensive and consume significant space on the SEM electronic cards, which limits the functions available in an SEM whose dimensions are strictly limited by well operator customers.
It is an aim of the present invention to remove the need for transformers as SEM Ethernet component interfaces.
This aim is achieved by replacing the Ethernet component interface transformers with capacitive couplings, e.g. capacitances such as capacitors. Although the use of capacitors instead of transformers is a known technique, it is rarely employed, as there are severe restrictions on transmission distances compared to the transformer case. Thus capacitive coupling is not generally a viable option in Ethernet systems, and so transformers are standard, including for SEMs.
However, in accordance with the present invention, capacitive coupling is made viable through re-organisation of the cards within an SEM to ensure that transmission distances are small. This brings about major benefits in terms of cost and weight reduction, as well as allowing the functional repertoire of the SEM to be increased.